


Racing For Catwoman

by Crossover_King



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Catwoman (Comics), Fast and the Furious Series, Gotham (TV), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Racing, Regret, Sadness, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_King/pseuds/Crossover_King
Summary: Mike McGarrett aka 'Burnout' the OC of the story is a recent high school graduate and talented street racer who has a sad past and moved to Gotham City for College. But also Gotham has a good underground street racing set up and Mike meets a certain feline who he wants win over no matter what it takes. But is it easier said than done? Does Catwoman actually like this biker?





	Racing For Catwoman

Mike McGarrett is just an average everyday young adult who has had a rough life and has suffered more than any other person he's ever met his age. Mike didn't know what to do with his life he has a nice GPA and is a good guy overall, but he does love motorcycles. He has a red 2003 Indian Spirit that belonged to his dad that he was left with when he was a little boy. The one thing he loved was racing heck Mike felt he can't get enough of it. Ever since he was 10 he learned everything there was to learn about his fathers bike and he remembered he would lean to take it apart piece by piece and then patch it all back together again. After he turned 16 on the weekends he would ride that bike from dawn to dusk Mike burned so much rubber off the tires of his cycle after every race whether he won or loss he earned himself the nickname 'Burnout'. He had been racing since the day he got his license and was a very talented biker, he counted over 778 wins and 13 losses and all of those losses were against the best of the best bikers from around the country. Mike loved to race. He was the top racer in his hometown after all. To him there was no greater freedom than being on his bike with the wind whipping by as he tore through the quiet streets of his youth. After graduating, he had dreams of the big time. His parents had dreams of education before they passed on. He did although surprise himself when he decided to move to Gotham rather than the closer, and much safer, Metropolis for his education at he the university. Mike thought it was cheaper and thus more cost effective which was true, considering what his family left him in their accounts for college tuition and how much he's gonna be making at his new job in Gotham that pays a decent $15 an hour, but what he did like was that Gotham also had a better underground scene. He had taken a interesting look into it; well street racing to be precise.  
Mike arrived in Gotham City a few days later after moving into his new apartment considering he liked to be left alone, as much as he tried to deny it but the price for living in the dorms he'd rather live in a small apartment that's cheap. As soon as he saw nightfall he left the apartment and got on his bike and headed for the underground central. Mike arrived and through his helmet he saw dozens of bikers and nearly almost 90% of them looked like the kind who don't play by the rules and put people in the hospital while the other 10% looked like the kind who were in it for the money. Now he sat on his personally tuned bike, at the chosen venue. Rules were simple; throw your card into the pot if you wanted to race. Pull someone's out and that was your challenger. Prestige was the prize.  
"That's a good looking ride you got there rookie." A voice came from his side, dragging his attention away from the roaring crowd. What he saw next nearly made him fall off his bike.  
In all his life he knew that he was a flat out hopeless romantic considering his physical shape isn't the best, so girls and women didn't really take the time to know him at all. In fact he was still ashamed he was still a virgin, and worse than that he hasn't even had a girlfriend before either, but most of all he's never ever kissed a girl. He'd been spotted by a few before back in his town but he knew they only interested in a winner only, but when it came to motorcycles. Mike knew of two types of women that loved motorcycles. The first type were those in love with Harleys and biker culture. He saw plenty of them in his home town. Old women who spent years on the back of their husbands hog. They'd spend their daylight hours cruising down the highways and the night in bars that held more smoke than oxygen. Those women he didn't like so much.  
The second type, were women that loved the sports bikes. Speed and power was their concern; the purr of an engine over the grumble of an exhaust pipe. Some knew about the bikes, some didn't. They all loved the riders though.  
That brought a smile to Mike's face, when he had Indy around girls that just seemed to fawn over him, and he was more than willing to attention in their appreciation. Next to Indy, a girl wrapped around him with his favorite thing.  
Mike adored Indy. He spent 2 years flipping burgers and smelling like a grease trap just to afford the parts to fix and add to his bike. He called her Indy because it was short for the brand 'Indian', he showed such devotion to the ride.  
Back in the present, he couldn't see the woman that was walking right up to him. She wore a clad in a black catsuit, the woman was like Mike's girl of his dreams and every other guy on the planet made into reality magnified a thousand fold. She has Gymnasts legs rippled with power underneath her outfit while her hips swayed side to side in a sensuous display of femininity. A zipper ran the length of the top, yet it was not performing well at all. Instead, it opened in a deep V that revealed the hint of her abs and inches of soft cleavage. Her face was angelic as well; large, pouty lips and emerald green eyes with a smattering of short black hair. A pair of racing goggles hung from her neck. This woman was more gorgeous than life itself, she was like all the hottest models from Victoria's Secret and Playboy all rolled into one body of the perfect woman. Who was this goddess before him?  
"You looking to ride there rookie?" Selina Kyle pressed his slacked open hanging mouth shut with her slender finger.  
"...yeah..." He barely uttered out.  
"You got a name kid?" She was getting so close to him.  
"...Yeah, um my names Mike..Mike McGarret, but in my hometown they call me Burnout."  
She arched an eyebrow with a look of impression on her face  
"That sounds like a strong name!" She purred,  
"...Yeah…." Mike stuttered out. "Do you race?"  
"Mmmm" She purred out as her hand traced the lines of Indy. "Only the best get me sugar."  
Mike blinked at that innuendo. Is she coming on to me? "I perform well."  
Selina straightened up, making Mike eye level with her large magical breasts. "Do you now? Tell you what honey, if you win I'll make sure to show you a glimpse of heaven!"  
"Really?" He was dubious though he could feel his member swelling to the breaking point already with anticipation.  
Selina pressed into him, her lips right next to his ear, her hot breath giving him shivers. "Really. And I always pay my debts. Do well out there, I always like to watch how a man performs."  
Selina sauntered away, her voluminous butt shaking with every step. He called after her, "Wait! What's your name!?"  
She paused and gave him a sidelong glance. "Selina Kyle, but mostly they call me Catwoman."  
Mike couldn't settle down his stomach. It knotted, unknotted, flipped then did it all again over and over. This is the big leagues. He thought as he eased up to the starting line. His challenger, some bad maniac without a helmet, stared daggers at him on his left. Mike dubbed him Ivan, half expecting him to utter 'I will break you.'  
Both their bikes sang in their own symphony; Indy a quiet purr, while Ivan's a guttural scream of cheap fuel and a bad carburetor. Mike ignored him and stuck on his helmet, relishing the feeling of becoming one with Indy. A blonde that looked like she spent more time in the salon than school stepped between the two. She was dressed like a booth babe; a pair of skin tight booty shorts made no attempt to cover her rear while her obviously fake breasts billowed from a midriff baring top. The blonde wobbled on platform heels. Mike would've gone for her had he not met Selina moments before. He knew he made the right decision when she opened those collagen injected lips to speak; her high pitched squeak penetrating through his helmet.  
"Are you ready!?" Her squeal made Mike wince. He nodded while Ivan grunted, donning a pair of ski goggles. "5, 4…"  
She paused, either from dramatics or trying to remember the number 3. He feared it was the latter. "3, 2, 1, Go!"  
The blonde dropped the flag in her hands, shaking her oversized chest as she did. Yet the two were off. Mike dropped Indy into first, peeling out with a loud roar with a strip of rubber and exhaust popping a wheelie leaving a small fire trail for the burnout he made, Ivan not far behind billowing acrid smoke.  
Indy purred as Mike popped into second, her engine vibrating beneath him as he took the first curve. There were no markers in the route; just vague instructions and small flags denoting the general direction to go. The race was simple, get from crime alley to Monolith square and back. At the square you'd get an item to prove you arrived. The quickest and most direct route took you past Gotham PD headquarters; not the safest by any means.  
Mike opted to bypass the police and take the more dangerous route of lower drives. Indy cried as he sped up, knocking her into 3rd then 4th as they peeled through traffic. A glance in his mirror proved Ivan was right on his tail. He passed cars in a blur, dashing by before their drivers could even register that he was even there. He pulled hard on the handles, weaving around a truck and diving for Lower Lincoln Drive.  
Yellow lights replaced street lamps as he shot through the narrow opening. Metal struts whizzed past marking his speed and warning him of death if he wasn't careful. Mike kept accelerating, feeling the thrill in his head as much as his pants. His member surged with blood, adrenaline and testosterone coursing through his system filled him with excitement. Mike loved the thrill of racing. Remembering his successful wins and the girls who congratulated him after each one. Those ladies didn't hold a candle to the goddess in his mind however. Already he was picturing Selina laid out over Indy, her bare breasts pale in the moonlight, her lips parted,  
*Honk!*  
Mike snapped out of his fantasy just in time to avoid a city bus rumbling down the road. They came so close to each other that he could feel it brush against his jacket. A mere second late and he'd of been taking that busto his grave. He swore, pushing his fantasy aside and sped on. Ivan had used that distraction to gain on him. The two were mere feet apart, the bald man's face turned into a sneer as he crept up. Cursing, Mike gunned Indy faster, watching the tachometer climber higher. His ride could take it though; he had put her through worse.  
His exit was coming up next which was certainly the most dangerous part of his journey. Lower Lincoln rejoined upper Lincoln right at Marsh Avenue. The spot was notorious for accidents. He silently prayed to the almighty as he whipped in front of the bus, crossed two lanes and traveled up the ramp. Luck was on his side and he didn't have to burst through the Marsh Avenue traffic. Ivan was still following, miraculously getting closer despite his bike belching out more smoke than a semi.  
Indy throttled down as he approached the square, already he could see a crowd cheering as Ivan whizzed past him, only slowing when he needed to. No time to stall now. Kell picked up the coordinator, a svelte Russian looking woman holding a rose in either hand. Is this a joke? He thought as he approached. Ivan had paused to collect his rose and a kiss; No doubt these two had some connection. Or maybe she's his prize. Mike squashed images of Selina perched on Indy. Gotta focus.  
Mike didn't even slow as he approached. He sent Lucy into a long arc that left him scant inches from the audience. The woman held out the rose, which he snatched as he zoomed past. Indy roared as he shifted to 6th. Figures moved by in a blur. He was approaching the tunnel again. Did he dare go down it or risk going through the upper streets right by Gotham police headquarters. He opted for the somewhat safer route. He could see where Ivan was; his bike at this point coughing out more smog than a smokestack.  
He roared up, dodging past a gaggle of pedestrians and dropped into Lower Lincoln. The pillars moved faster as Mike zipped by. Indy was pushing the red line but didn't complain; it was like she was an extension of himself and loved the thrill as much as he did. There were no busses to impede him, only the steady increase in vision obscuring exhaust belching from Ivan. The bald man was confident at this point, not expecting Mike to gain and ultimately pass him. Momentarily they were wheel to wheel, parting only to pass ungainly automobiles on their road. Ivan was death, and Mike knew it. The young rider watched in slow motion as his rival reached over his bike, coming up with a long length of chain.  
This guy will do anything to win! Mike couldn't react as the chain lashed, slashing across his helmet. Fortunately, the helmet performed just as it was designed to, and he was unharmed though shaken. He wasn't as lucky with the second strike. The weapon tore across his arm sending shivers of pain. Kell backed off, gaining distance from his attacker as he assessed the damage. Function but damn that hurts. He vowed to not repeat that action. Grabbing that chain would be suicide. He looked ahead and smiled.  
Mike saddled up to Ivan again, waiting for him to strike. The chain whipped out, but right as it started he cut back on the throttle. The weapon whiffed through the air, missing both bike and rider. Unfortunately for Ivan, it did manage to catch the a trash truck in the opposing lane. Their speed was such that he was nearly imbalanced off his bike. He had to slow, releasing the chain lest he become a spot on the road.  
The younger biker took advantage, gunning the engine and letting Indy scream as he surged forward, emerging from the tunnel at such a speed he caught air. Mike bounced back into his seat, smiling as he pulled into the finishing line. His right arm was sore from the strike as he pulled off his helmet relishing the audience as they cheered from him. He triumphantly held up his rose, proving that Mike was in fact the winner. Ivan grumbled in, his bike belched even more smoke before the motor gave a cough and died. Must have thrown a cylinder.  
"You put on a good show there hotshot." Mike straightened, surprised Selina had snuck up on him. He still held the rose. "Is that for me?"  
She batted those emerald irises at him. The act, so innocent still filled him with lust. Dumbly, he offered it to her.  
"Thanks sweetie." Selina inhaled the sweet scent of the rose before putting in on her belt. One of Ivy's. I'll have to drop in and see how she's doing.  
"But it takes more than a rose to win me over." She clasped her hands together at her waist, pushing out her breasts until they threatened to break free of their catsuit prison. "You gotta beat me in a race darling."  
"...beat you…" He began.  
"...in a race." Selina finished. "You got the moves, but I like to see my man in action personally. Whataya say? Up for a challenge? Or are you afraid of getting beat by a woman?" Mike's brain didn't understand the cat euphemism but his body had already decided. The images he pushed aside flooded back to him. Selina draped over Indy, those full ruby red lips wrapped around his cock. Her breasts heaving as she kneeled before him, anxiously awaiting his load That was just step one. She would be the first girl he's ever taken in such a way, but Selina would also be the greatest one ever for sure.  
"I'm waiting." His goddess was tapping a foot impatiently.  
"I'll do it!" He blurted out.  
"Excellent." Her lips curled into an almost feral smile. "We're gonna wait an hour, let that arm of yours recover a bit."  
She leaned it close and whispered in his ear. "I like my men at full strength."  
Selina reached between his legs and turned Indy off. "She's needs some rest too."  
The hour dragged by as Mike waited and recovered. Racers came and went at regular intervals. When they returned or if they returned to be more precise, they were bearing a rose for their chosen. Mike nursed his arm, slowly clenching and unclenching his fist. It felt better, but still not 100%. He had no doubt that a large welt had formed under his jacket.  
"Time to go rookie." Selina had appeared next to him holding to cards. One was his own, the other the two of hearts. A wild card. He mused. "Unless you're backing out on me."  
"Never."  
Mike was feeling very nervous as they rolled up to the line. Indy was purring as always but his confidence was shaken when Selina rolled up. Her bike was a glossy black number that was built for racing. "Nice ride."  
"Thanks. I stole it this morning." Selina deadpanned. Mike wasn't sure if she was joking or serious. She pushed the goggles down around her eyes. "Still can back out kid."?  
"No." Though he did consider it for a moment. His newly gained fame would take a serious hit if he called it quits now. The blonde from before wobbled forward, if anything her steps were even more unsteady.  
"Ready?!" He could never get used to that shriek. Selina nodded and Mike did the same. Blondie had apparently studied between races and had remembered all her numbers. "...4, 3, 2, 1, Go!"  
Indy smoothly dropped into gear and Mike was off. Selina was way ahead of him though, already nearing the first turn. He gulped. Maybe I'm in over my head. The young racer pushed Indy forward, anxiously following Selina.  
Catwoman smiled as she tore through the city streets. I still got it. She thought. Yet having it was never in question. Even her rival became a blubbering fool when she opened her bag of tricks. I still got it with the younger crowd. She glanced in the mirror noticing the rookie...no her rookie struggling to gain from the start. Poor guy, way out if his league. Selina grinned wickedly as she tore past the first curve. Let's have some fun.  
Was Selina all talk? Mike wondered. He was slowly gaining on her, the performance bike she stole apparently helping little against Indy. The young rider moved up nearly parallel to her.  
"You still have a chance rookie!" Selina shouted about the roar of their engines. Mike shook his head negatively. They were rapidly approaching the decision point of their race. Were they going to be safer and go low? Or live dangerously going high?  
Selina made that decision for him. Giving him a thumbs up she peeled away from him, arching her back so he could admire her butt as she did. Away from lower Lincoln and towards the bridge. She's taking the headquarters route?! Mike shook his head amazed. She is crazy. He ran the numbers in his head. If I go low there's no chance I could catch her. If she gets caught... Mike whipped his bike over, crossing three lanes to match slide it behind Selina. This was dangerous and stupid. And thrilling. His hardon surged with blood as Indy surged forward.  
Lower Lincoln sped past, along with Mike's hope for an easy out. Already the two racers were on the bridge; their tires groaning as they crossed the metal and concrete thoroughfare. Selina had a bare lead as they rocketed off the bridge. Already Mike could see the glowing GPD logo off in the distance.  
The Gotham police had caught wind of the races tonight. Not just through the plentiful number of tips and complaints, but also through the absurd number of high speed passes motorcycles were making. In response, they had set up a choke point. Cars were able to pass by but motorcycles were funneled out of the traffic. From there picking out the racers would be easy for Gotham's finest.  
Selina saw the blockade immediately. Just like old times. She mused, spurring the bike on further. For all of their planning, Gotham always neglected one thing, in this case it was the sidewalk.  
Catwoman caught air as she went up the crosswalk, launching the bike up onto the vacant thoroughfare. Just behind, her rookie copied the move with a bit more hesitation. Police officers tried at first to talk her down, yelling at her to stop before diving out of the way before she sped past. Mike did much the same, refusing to stop or even slow as he blistered past.  
Monolith Square rapidly approached. The crowd there still bursting with enthusiasm at the two riders advancing. Selina slammed on the brakes as she approached, sending the bike into a tail skid. Only the most experienced riders could manage such a feat. With a free hand she leaned over, snagging the rose as she burnt out. Catwoman spent all of 10 seconds in the square before she disappeared in a burst of smoke and burnt rubber.  
Mike cursed as he watched Selina's move. There's no way I can do that. Even worse, he knew Indy wouldn't handle it either. Instead he copied the same move as before, bringing him even closer to crowd as he snatched his rose. Indy cried as he down shifted; gaining much needed acceleration before he shifted up again. Mike could make Selina out in the distance, effortlessly moving between cars. Slowly, he was gaining. Her efforts to weave between traffic was allowing him to catch up.  
He had nearly pulled even with her as they crossed the bridge when the inevitable happened. Their luck had run out. A truck was stalled across the intersection. To either side traffic was piled up. This race might come down to the last half mile. He thought as they approached. There was no way to avoid the semi. The truck stalled in traffic and blocked the road entirely. Cars had already cleared the way, making a straight shot to the blockage. They both saw it too. Mike spared a glance at Selina. The fem fatale seemed unbothered by the stoppage. Maybe I can squeeze to the right… He'd still have to slow down, losing precious seconds. But she'd have to do the same. It was his only chance.  
Kell watched as Selina looked over him. With a Cheshire cat grin she blew him a kiss and accelerated away. She's going for it?! There's no way she's going to clear that. Mike braced himself for the inevitable carnage.  
Selina was mere yards away from the truck. Gotta do this right or I'm losing a lot of lives. At the last second she hit the brake and pulled hard on the handle. Mike could only watch in amazement as Selina sent the bike into a skid, sliding clean under the semi without a scratch. Impressively, she remounted the bike without stopping or even slowing. What the…..  
Mike knew he was defeated, he couldn't match that, or even attempt such a move. Carefully, he eased Indy around the blockade; popping back into high gear to attempt a good showing. The crowd's roar was deafening as he pulled back into the circle, yet he wasn't listening. I've been defeated before, but why does this one sting so much?  
The answer was right before him. Selina stood on her bike, bowing to the crowd. Feeling ashamed and depressed to the heart, Mike shook his head and eased Indy away into the back. He took off his helmet and sighed. Looking at Selina from the back alone, nobody took the time to notice him the longer he looked at her the angrier he got Mike clenched he fist so tightly he didn't even notice it began to turn red. Mike felt like there was no more point in living anymore he had hope and it was ripped away and played with by Selina. He felt this pain before but now it hurts even worse. He finally felt hope that he would make a dream come true and have some happiness in life feeling proud that his talents finally earned him the one thing that he hoped to accomplish with a woman that he had been denied for so many years of his life, and she made him feel like a worthless mistake that is an insult to racing.  
Mike felt like a fool for falling for her, she didn't even take the time to show any sympathy for him. While she was still being congratulated.  
Selina was bowing at the crowd as she heard the claps around the circle of fans and fellow bikers with her same smile on her face. Then she finally broke out of her celebration and forgot about her rookie. She looked back still standing on her bike and noticed he must've snuck in the back. Selina removed her racing goggles from her face and looked around in the back, honestly she felt very bad for the kid especially since Mike's the youngest racer she's ever raced. Finally she spotted him way in the back alone still on Indy, she actually felt a different vibe coming from this rookie. Unlike most men who she's played with and flirted with and beaten with ease she saw in them afterwards nothing but feelings of hurt pride and a little frustration. But when she read the feelings of Mike she saw strong feelings of not only hurt pride but sadness, regret, shame, anger, depression and deadly hope. And especially a broken heart, many racers Selina had seen were only in it for the money or girls, and they'd end up cheating, but she rarely saw a racer like that poor young rookie in losers lane back there race because they are driven. All she did was have a little harmless flirting with him but she never thought he'd take it so personally the men usually get over her but this kid was determined to win her over, honestly she felt bad for him and then she saw believe it or not he was shedding tears.  
Mike tried to stop himself from crying a bit but had failed. He looked back up at the crowd as he noticed they had started to stop congratulating Selina, and noticed as the people were walking away he noticed Selina looking straight at him Mike stopped himself from crying and that feeling was replaced with shame. He was able to tear his face away and put on his helmet and started up Indy and rode off back home to his apartment.  
As Mike rode home he couldn't help but feel that someone was following him. Eventually he made it back and parked Indy out back in the alley as he went inside the apartment and went to sleep to get ready for his first day at the university tomorrow. As Mike drifted off into his slumber he wished to forget this night and especially Selina all together.


End file.
